Concrete Jungle Where Dreams Are Made
by KlissesandKlainebows
Summary: It's June 24,2011 a little before 10 at night, Kurt and Blaine are sitting in the Hummel/Hudson home, about to find out if the life they've been dreaming about is possible, if their love is accepted.  Klaine's reaction to NY bill being passed


"Kurt calm down." Blaine said, walking into the room with two water bottles in his hands.

"SHHH!" Kurt practically shouted, glasz eyes glued to the screen, biting his nails nervously.

Blaine sat down next to him on the sofa, reaching his hand up to take Kurt's hand out of his mouth and holding it firmly in his grasp.

"Blaine, this is it! This is everything we've been waiting for!" he smiled, his entire body shaking and eyes beginning to water, blurring his vision.

"I know! I know!" Blaine smiled back, pulling Kurt tightly to him as they both stared at the screen.

Burt and Carole were out for the night. They knew the vote was tonight and wanted Kurt and Blaine to be able to watch it together, in private.

Kurt tried to still the trembling in his hands, but there was no way to stop the nervous-excited tremor that ran through his whole body.

"The senate would like to have two minutes." the president of the senate said, the audio going off.

"UGH!" Kurt sighed exasperated, "Why are they taking so long! Why is it so hard! JUST PASS IT!"

"I know." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back affectionately, sending a chill up his spin. He leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"It's just…IT'S TAKING FOREVER!" Kurt threw his hands up, almost hitting Blaine across the face.

He got up and paced back and forth in front of the TV.

He's been waiting for this day for a long time. He always wanted to move to New York, he was with Blaine this year, actually. And if this bill passes he will be able to marry the man he loves in the city he loves. It would be amazing.

"Kurt." he looked up at the sound of his boyfriend's strained voice, "It's back." Blaine whispered, voice faltering as emotion swept through him.

"Oh, my god." Kurt screached, running over to Blaine on the couch and grasping onto him tightly.

"This is it, baby." Blaine breathed against Kurt's hair.

The room began to spin as the senate came back on the screen to make the announcement.

"Blaine." Kurt chocked out, tears starting to stream down is face.

"I know." Blaine gasped, tears swimming in his honey eyes.

"33 ayes to 29 neyes." the man on the screen announced.

Loud cheers erupted, sending vibrations through the room.

Kurt and Blaine stared at the screen in shock for a moment, grasping onto each other as their bodies started to shake even harder before Kurt let out a gasp.

"Blaine it happened it really happened!" Kurt shouted over a sob.

They both held one another, bodies shaking, as they cried harder then they ever had before. But these were not tears of pain, but joy.

"Blaine." Kurt gasped after awhile, trying and failing to catch his breath.

"Kurt." Blaine sobbed, lifting his shaking hand up to swipe away the tears that were falling rapidly down his boyfriend's face.

"Kurt, there is something I have to ask you…" Blaine whispered, emotion thick in his hoarse voice.

"What- what is it?" Kurt choked out, room spinning as he grasped onto Blaine to steady himself.

"Marry me."

Kurt stopped breathing as he stared wide-eyed at Blaine, heart skipping a beat as the words that he just heard sunk in.

"I don't mean now." Blaine rushed out nervously, "I mean, when we are out of collage. I want to marry you."

"Yes." Kurt breathed throwing himself into Blaine's arms.

"I love you." Blaine murmured against Kurt's neck.

"I love you." Kurt whispered back.

He swears, in that moment the world stopped turning. All the hate and evil he dealt with was forgotten. He had everything he ever wanted. He was going to move to New York with the boy he loved. and…

"I'm going to marry you." Kurt whispered, testing the words out more to himself than to Blaine.

"You are." Blaine smiled through his tears. "Your Dad will be happy to find out you said yes." He chuckled, squeezing Kurt tighter.

"What?" Kurt pulled back slightly to look into Blaine's warm honey eyes.

"Well…I asked him if I could ask you…" Blaine whispered, face growing red.

"He said. 'knock your self out, kid!'" Blaine laughed " I think he thinks I was joking."

"Oh, god." Kurt rolled his sky-blue eyes before moving in to kiss his boyfriend passionately, not worring about his dad for now. This was their moment. This was history. This was a moment they will never forget.

When they are 23, tears in their eyes, sliping gold bands on each other's fingers; promising each other to love one another forever. When they buy their first real home. When they adopt their first child. When they are old and gray. THIS is the moment they will always go back to. The moment when they were in each other's arms, staring at a screen and hoping that their love was accepted. The moment when a man they didn't even know came on to the screen to say if their dreams could come true. And the moment when they realized that, yes, all the plans they made, all the dreams they have about their lives together are all possible now. They are accepted.

Blaine pulled back slightly, hands firmly on Kurt's waist.

"Well, now that the bill is passed, what should we do?" Blaine asked firtatiously, a vast contrast to the tears that were still freely flowing down his cheeks.

"Oh, I think this calls for a celebration." Kurt purred, taking Blaine by the hand and leading him up the stairs


End file.
